


idly passing by, lingering

by pyrality



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's friendship with the MiraGen kids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrality/pseuds/pyrality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi's first two years at Teiko are the best in his life.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Momoi is jotting down something on her clipboard across the gym, pink eyes shining with a dangerous light and Akashi thinks he might have to talk to her later about blackmail. Nijimura is standing beside her and looks like a long-suffering individual (he is) as he kneads his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. Aomine is laughing himself to tears on the ground, fists clenched against the hardwood floor. Midorima looks rather faint like he might be reconsidering his life choices. Murasakibara has already gotten bored with proceedings, instead munching on (another) packet of crackers against the wall. The purple-haired's hiding place for his snacks has eluded the scion so far and at this point, he really has to commend Murasakibara for his skill. </p>
  <p>Akashi's fairly certain the actual story isn't all that impressive, but the reactions of the crowd speak otherwise.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	idly passing by, lingering

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi really is such a mother hen. I wanted to write his relationships with everyone and portray it in a positive light.

"There's a _really_ good explanation for this," Kise promises hurriedly, voice meek, cheeks flushed in a rare display of shame, hands wrenching at the basketball shorts hanging at his tan thighs.  
  
"I'm sure there is, Ryouta," Akashi says mildly from the gym door. He tilts his head, smiling faintly as he quirks an eyebrow at him. "I've seen more of you now than your modeling agency has. Should I feel honored?"  
  
The blond teen flushes even darker as he finally manages to cover himself up. Momoi is jotting down something on her clipboard across the gym, pink eyes shining with a dangerous light and Akashi thinks he might have to talk to her later about blackmail. Nijimura is standing beside her and looks like a long-suffering individual (he is) as he kneads his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. Aomine is laughing himself to tears on the ground, fists clenched against the hardwood floor. Midorima looks rather faint like he might be reconsidering his life choices. Murasakibara has already gotten bored with proceedings, instead munching on (another) packet of crackers against the wall. The purple-haired's hiding place for his snacks has eluded the scion so far and at this point, he really has to commend Murasakibara for his skill.

Akashi's fairly certain the actual story isn't all that impressive, but the reactions of the crowd speak otherwise.  
  
"Please don't tell Kurokocchi," Kise begs next, hands clenching firmly to the waistband of his shorts, expression one of a kicked puppy with unnaturally long eyelashes.  
  
"I already knew Kise-kun was a natural blond," Kuroko says from behind Akashi. He steps aside from the door to let the blue-haired teen in.  
  
Momoi peers up from her clipboard. Nijimura clasps a hand on her shoulder before Akashi feels the need to step in front of Kise and shield him from what is likely to be certain doom.  
  
"Did he flash you in the shower?" Aomine asks, grinning as he pulls himself up from the ground.  
  
"There was… an _incident_ ," Kuroko replies cryptically, toweling at his sweat damp hair, smiling when Kise turns bright red again, looking like he might faint.  
  
"An incident," Momoi repeats slowly, fingers tightening around her clipboard, her protective instincts flaring visibly in her eyes.  
  
Nijimura ruffles her ponytail, fluffing up her pink hair and she is momentarily distracted, yelling at their black-haired captain. Akashi has every intention of taking the older teen out to dinner sometime to thank him for his unholy patience with the whole group. He makes a mental note of it and annotates that he should bring fresh roses. He'll have to check with his butler about the best flower shop in town.  
  
"Kurokocchi," Kise whines, starting to gravitate towards the blue-haired boy.  
  
Kuroko shoots the blond a warning look and holds his hand up and the model stops in his tracks, wilting.  
  
"Domestication came faster than I thought it would." Midorima pushes up his glasses, humphing, lashes fluttering as he closes his eyes, a disdainful expression on his face.   
  
"You overestimated Kise," the dark-skinned teen snickers.  
  
The blond teen makes a great show of pouting, but no one pays him any mind as Nijimura rouses the group to get back to practice. Nothing escapes Akashi's keen eyes though, not even the way Kuroko just barely smiles as he watches Kise when he thinks no one else sees him.

 

* * *

  
  
Akashi tosses the last basketball into the ball rack, making for the locker rooms. He and the captain are the last ones left in the gym.   
  
"Let me see your arm."  
  
His eyes flicker over to the older teen, who's eying him sternly as he paces across the court, hand outstretched.  
  
"Nijimura-san," Akashi says, and he stills, trying not to smile.  
  
He looks up at Nijimura who stops a foot or so from him, closer than he needs to be and the redhead steps closer still, permitting himself the barest upward curl of his lips as he closes his eyes and lifts his arm up. The black-haired captain's hand is warm and still slightly damp with sweat, firm, fingertips rough with callouses as they dig into his elbow. He massages the skin there, watching the smaller teen for any sort of pained reaction. Akashi opens his eyes, meeting the captain's evenly, smiling openly now.  
  
"You don't need to be worried, Nijimura-san."  
  
The black-haired teen frowns at him, hand still clamped around his arm. "You were careless," he reprimands lightly.  
  
The 'it's unlike you' part goes unspoken and Akashi's briefly thankful Nijimura isn't asking him what he was distracted by. He had glanced over to watch the captain practicing his drive against Kise just as Midorima surged forward to break away from his defense. The redhead was a second slow in reacting and the taller teen clipped him in the shoulder, making him fall down, elbow smashing against the hardwood floor.  
  
"You know," Nijimura doesn't let go of his arm, scratching his head with his free hand, looking concerned, maybe a little flustered, "you're lucky it's just light bruising. Be careful when you practice defense against Midorima next time," he says, and his voice is soft.  
  
"You're not going to check my shoulder?" Akashi asks, teasing. He turns his head to look at him properly, and is startled by how close they actually are.   
  
Nijimura's soft breath, released in amusement, fans across his cheeks and Akashi feels warm suddenly, too hot. The black-haired doesn't seem to notice or care, and reaches up and pressing his fingers into the redhead's shoulder, leaning forward to squint at his pale skin. "What, you want me squeezing everything?" Nijimura says, pausing for a beat when he realizes how it sounds. He flushes, looking away as he hastily lets go and backs away.  
  
Akashi has just enough presence of mind not to reach out for him again or step closer, startled by the loss of warmth just from loss of proximity.  
  
"Sorry, I've already kept you for too long," Nijimura says stiffly, hand covering the lower half of his face as he averts his gaze. "We'll see each other tomorrow at practice."  
  
"Okay," Akashi replies, jogging to the locker room, still feeling warm inside.

 

* * *

 

Akashi remembers only when he's halfway home on the train that he's forgotten to ask for Nijimura's phone number.

 

* * *

  
  
"Vice captain," Kise hums, dropping his arms on Akashi's shoulders, clasping his hands in the front near his stomach. "Akashicchi."  
  
It occurs to the redheaded scion he shouldn't be encouraging the blond's clingy, no-personal-space thought process, but Kise is warm against his back and Akashi's been regretfully too lazy to slip on his overcoat. He hopes Kuroko doesn't end up walking in on them in the empty hallway because the blue-haired's jealousy is rather frightening when it becomes apparent.  
  
"What is it, Ryouta?" he asks patiently, thumbing through the training menu he's been working on with Nijimura and Momoi collated and sent him this morning. He stops walking, deciding it'll be easier to resolve whatever it is Kise wants of him rather than trying to make it back to his classroom with the taller teen trailing behind him.  
  
"Can you use your higher powers of influence on Nijimura-senpai to put Haizaki and me in a second string game together?" Kise's voice is soft in his ear, full of competition, intense despite the volume, like lightning flashes in the dark of night.  
  
"Oh?" Akashi frowns at something Nijimura has scribbled on the side, saying he'll treat them to dinner sometime if first string gets their act together. Really, the captain should know better. Murasakibara alone could eat Nijimura out of his wallet, never mind adding a bunch of other teenage boys to the list. He sighs, closing his eyes. "Wouldn't you rather be in a game with Tetsuya?"  
  
"Of course I would," Kise answers quickly and Akashi can almost hear the pout in his voice. "But Haizaki's really getting on my nerves. I want to outscore him in a game without everyone else as a distraction."  
  
"Ryouta," Akashi says, patiently. He drops a hand from his papers to tug lightly at Kise's arms and the blond retracts them obediently, backing away. The redheaded scion turns around to look at him with stern eyes. "Shogo has already beaten you rather soundly in your one-on-one games. Perhaps concentrate on steady improvement rather than chasing after an empty rivalry."  
  
Kise's expression crumbles and he hunches forward, posture turning defensive. "I  _am_ learning." He clasps his elbow across his abdomen, looking defeated and angry, eyes dark as he glares at the floor. "I'm getting better every time I play him."  
  
Akashi sighs heavily, shaking his head. "Ryouta, your projected improvement is already sure to exceed Shogo's. Of that, I am certain." He crosses his arms across his chest, gaze stern, but his voice is reassuring. "I know you will argue with me regardless, but there's really nothing to be gained in senselessly throwing yourself against Shogo and succeeding only in making yourself angry."  
  
The taller teen deflates, lip throwing out in a petulant expression. "I want to hurry up and get on their level of play," he confesses, sighing. He reaches up and rubs his hands over his face tiredly. "I just… I'm sick of having to play catch up."  
  
"Yes, it's a tiring game to play, but you're very good at it." The scion steps closer, taking Kise by the wrist gently with his free hand. "Come along now. You've kept us both for awhile. I need to get back to the classroom to grab my sports bag for practice. Accompany me?"  
  
"Ah. Sure…," Kise trails off, blinking, out of his element. He lets the vice captain lead him through the hallway, trailing behind quietly, having calmed down somewhat.  
  
"Do you have time tonight after practice?" Akashi glances back over his shoulder, smiling. "It seems you are in need of cheering up. Shall we go get dinner?"

 

* * *

  
  
"Playboy," Nijimura accuses with a grin the next day, ruffling his hand through his red hair.  
  
Akashi stares up at his captain blankly before he understands what the other is implying. He sighs, smiling. "I take it Ryouta was a blabbermouth about our dinner date last night."  
  
The captain rolls his eyes, elbowing him lightly. "You're going to break all the girl's hearts."  
  
"Untrue." Akashi waves his hand dismissively, bumping his shoulder against Nijimura's arm playfully. "Ryouta needed a pick-me-up and it certainly didn't seem like Tetsuya was going to indulge him yesterday."  
  
He hooks his arm around the younger teen, tugging him in for a side hug, pressing his cheek briefly against Akashi's hair. "You're such a gentleman."  
  
The redhead breathes out a soft laugh. "I do try, senpai."

 

* * *

  
  
"Kurokocchi?"  
  
The blue-haired boy cuts the taller teen a side glance, arm still outstretched with his water bottle offered. "Please don't be so careless and forget your bottle in the future, Kise-kun."  
  
Momoi dutifully smacks Aomine with her clipboard before he can thoughtlessly point out that the gym water fountain has already been fixed. Really, he's never been good with reading the mood. He gripes at her, reaching over to squish her against him, ignoring her squeals about his sweaty arms and clothes.  
  
Kise hesitantly takes the water bottle and thanks the shorter boy before pulling the cap up and squirting some water into his mouth. The redhead vice captain turns from the proceedings, smiling. Kuroko was the one who initially informed Akashi that the fountain had been fixed.

 

* * *

  
  
Akashi closes his fingers around the captain's wrist, voice loud in the empty gym. "Could I have your number, Nijimura-san?"

 

* * *

 

"You seem to be in good spirits lately, Akashi," Midorima comments, looking up from his book.  
  
Classic literature, Akashi notes with a pleased hum,  _Thousand Cranes_ by Kawabata Yasunari. To be expected of such a well-bred, proper student like Midorima. He sits down in the seat in front of the bespectacled teen, folding his arms over the back of the chair.  
  
"Did something good happen to you?" the green-haired teen asks, pushing up his glasses absently. His gaze flickers up from the page to look at his vice-captain.  
  
"Hmm." Akashi plucks up Midorima's rolling pencil, playing with it in his fingers. "I acquired an important series of numbers."  
  
He humphs irritably, turning a page. "Isn't your bank account already quite full of zeroes?"  
  
"On the topic of my good mood," the scion chuckles, changing the topic. He twirls the pencil, "you seem to be just the opposite. Is there something on your mind?"  
  
Midorima sighs heavily, closing his book and setting it down. He pulls his glasses off, pulling his cleaning cloth from his eyeglass case. "A girl confessed to me yesterday before practice," he say simply as he begins to clean his glasses.  
  
Akashi hums, closing his eyes. He leans his cheek into his hand, setting the pencil down onto the desk. Midorima has never been very adept at handling social situations despite being very academically successful and intuitive in most other affairs. "That explains your strange behavior yesterday. Well, I don't suppose it's your first time being confessed to, Shintarou."  
  
"No," Midorima's voice is soft and thoughtful, "but she was really rather sincere and I do know her well. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and I told her I would think about it and now I'm unsure of what I want to do about it."  
  
"Ah. Is it the class representative?" the scion asks, eyes opening just slightly to watch for the taller teen's reaction. Midorima averts his gaze, but nods just slightly. "She's a very nice girl, well bred, excellent manners, noteworthy grades. You've just never considered a relationship with her?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"It's not as though you are adverse to the idea," Akashi prompts, sitting up.   
  
Sounds similar to the other complicated affair between a certain model and phantom player. It figures the Generation of Miracles is completely dreadful at handling their own romantic lives, but Akashi supposes that's because all of them are awful at communicating and just saying things outright. Himself included, to an extent.  
  
"No," Midorima admits, flushing slightly. He adjusts his shirt sleeves, a habit he has for when he's nervous or uncomfortable. "I'm not. She is quite nice."  
  
The redhead chuckles, standing up. "The trials of being Midorima Shintarou."  
  
"Akashi," the other says testily, irritated at his teasing.  
  
The shorter teen adjusts his clothes, gaze on Midorima. "I'd say that if you don't have any feelings for her, you shouldn't attempt to date her simply out of pity. That will only hurt her in the end."  
  
"I thought as much." The shooter pauses and Akashi waits patiently for him to continue. He pushes his book to the corner of his desk and straightens out his pencils and erasers as students file back into the classroom after lunch. "I don't suppose you speak from experience?"  
  
"No, you're being generously presumptuous about my romantic life, Shintarou," Akashi says, smiling. He turns from the other, making for his seat on the other side of the room. "But I am never wrong, so do take my word for it."

 

* * *

  
  
"Young love," Nijimura says offhandedly but Akashi can see him glancing over at him from his peripheral vision. "So you're the one who got Midorima all sorted out, right? He looks better today."  
  
"Why would you assume that I was the one who helped him out?" the redhead asks, twirling the basketball in between his hands. He turns his gaze up to the captain. "You've an unwarranted high opinion of me, Nijimura-san."  
  
"Mmn, because you're basically flawless?" The older teen says it casually, shrugging, putting his hands on his hips as he surveys the rest of team doing dribbling practice.  
  
Akashi feels warmth flush up his cheeks at the other's honesty. He doesn't reply, unsure of what to say.  
  
"By the way, are you a miracle worker?" The captain suddenly asks, face blank. "Because--"  
  
"Please don't finish that joke, Nijimura-san."

 

* * *

  
  
"I have someone I like," Akashi tells the girl gently, squeezing her shaking hands. "You will find someone better suited for you. I am never wrong."

 

* * *

  
  
"Akachin, can you help me with baking?" Murasakibara asks, tugging at Akashi's shirt sleeve, slow but persistent. "I want to learn how to make my own pastries and the home economics class won’t let me use their equipment."  
  
"A noble endeavor, Atsushi," Akashi hums, turning to him, tone patient but authoritative when he speaks, "But will you be able to keep your focus enough to finish what you start?"  
  
"Of course," the purple-haired teen says, frowning indignantly. "I can do something if I put my mind to it. Like basketball."  
  
Akashi tries not to smile in amusement, but it fails. Murasakibara pouts, brow knitting in a frown. He taps his fingers against his sleeve when he folds his arms across his chest, making a thoughtful noise as he considers his schedule for the weekend. He smiles finally, dropping his head in a slight nod.  
  
“I don’t actually imagine I’ll be of much use to you, Atsushi, seeing as I’ve never attempted. However, you have your mind set and you appear to be ready to go through with it.” Akashi pulls out his phone, typing as he speaks, “I’ll mail you my address. Come over this weekend and we’ll see to this project.”  
  
Murasakibara’s expression doesn’t change, but Akashi doesn’t miss the way his eyes light up as he pulls his phone out.  
  
Come the weekend, the scion ends up sitting in the dining room, watching Murasakibara work diligently with flour all over his face and in his ponytail. He orders a maid to prepare fresh towels and shampoo for the purple-haired teen for later.  
  
“Thanks, Akachin,” Murasakibara says as he turns the oven on and sets the heat and timer. He gives the redhead a glance over his shoulder and he seems pleased, as best Akashi can tell.  
  
“I’m glad I was of some assistance.” The scion closes his book and sets it down on his lap, leaning forward. “Atsushi, you’re welcome in the future to borrow my house.”  
  
Murasakibara looks at him, frowning, expression one of mild disbelief. “Do you mean that?”  
  
“Every word,” Akashi promises.  
  
(As it turns out, Murasakibara’s an excellent baker and he ends up making enough cookies and cupcakes to feed all of first string at practice on Monday. It ends up being a routine for Murasakibara to come over every two weeks or so to practice baking.)

 

* * *

  
  
"That wasn't very fair," Nijimura complains, pouting, tossing his cards down.  
  
Akashi smiles, leaning over to place a finger against the captain's lips. "I always win, Nijimura-san." He sits back, gathering up the playing cards, enjoying the shocked look on the other's face. "And that was rather legitimate means."  
  
"You're too good." Nijimura sighs, scratching at his head. "I should've known better than to let you goad me."  
  
"Are you insinuating I had ulterior motives?" the scion tries, sly, looking up at the taller teen through his lashes.  
  
"Shut up." Nijimura's mouth twists in a defeated expression as his cheeks flush. He looks away. "Let's go. Ice cream's on me, like I said."

 

* * *

  
  
"Hey, Akashi," Aomine calls offhandedly. He's early to practice for once, just shooting absently by himself.  
  
"Yes, Daiki?" Akashi pulls his water bottle out of his bag and sets it down on the bench.  
  
"I fought with Satsuki," he says, voice heavy. He jogs over to pick up the basketball under the basket after his throw, picking it up and hefting it around in his hands. He’s silent, thoughtful, before he continues, "I know I should apologize, but I think I should buy her something as well. She really deserves better, but I’m not sure what to get her."  
  
Akashi hums. "I'm uncertain I'm the best person to ask for this,” he answers honestly as he checks his phone to look at Nijimura’s text message. He smiles when he sees Nijimura’s politely worded message asking if he wants to play one-on-one over the weekend. "Satsuki is closer to Ryouta than she is to me,” he adds.  
  
Aomine pouts, brow pinching as he twirls the basketball on his finger. "But you're easier to talk to than Kise,” he says finally, looking frustrated.  
  
“Debatable,” Akashi answers, smiling over his shoulder at the dark-skinned teen. “If you recall, we often don’t talk considering our history of verbal disputes. Or could it be that you’re afraid of talking to Ryouta because he will scold you for fighting with Satsuki?”  
  
“No!” the dark-skinned teen bites out too loudly, too quickly, basketball rolling off his finger and hitting the gymnasium floor with a dull thud.  
  
Akashi smiles, knowing he’s hit the nail right on the head. Kise’s protective of Momoi and vice versa, and he’s always on Aomine’s case to be a better childhood friend to Momoi. “You’re prolonging the inevitable, Daiki.”  
  
Aomine curses, sharp, turns on his heel with squeak as he scratches furiously at his head. “I just don’t want or need to hear it from him that I fucked up. I already know. I just want to make things better.”  
  
“Daiki,” the scion calls gently. He sighs as he clicks to save his draft of his reply to Nijimura and closes his phone. When Aomine looks over at him, he beckons the other to come over and join him on the bench. “Let’s talk about Satsuki for a bit and see if I can’t help you sort things out.”  
  
Aomine is wary as he trudges over after picking up the basketball. He plops down by Akashi’s side, picking at his nails absently, silent in thought. The shorter teen waits patiently for him to start talking.  
  
“She really likes sweet pea flowers,” he says quietly, affectionate with the barest hint of warm smile curving his lips. "And she likes parfaits and sweets at that one expensive French store downtown. She’s also been eying this pink case for her DS.”  
  
Akashi hums. “It sounds to me like you’ve already thought about this a lot. Why ask me at all?”  
  
“Because it’s good to hear from someone other than Satsuki that I’m not messing up,” Aomine mutters quietly, startlingly honest. He looks over and meets Akashi’s gaze evenly.  
  
The scion shakes his head, smiling evenly. “Well, Daiki, you’re doing excellently. I’m sure things with Satsuki will be resolved soon and with less fuss than you would think.”  
  
As he finishes his sentence, Momoi opens the gym door with a clatter, bowing before she enters. She frowns at Aomine when they lock eyes and turns away, instead walking over to the storage room to check the gym’s inventory.  
  
Akashi taps Aomine’s knee with his own. “Go on.”  
  
The dark-skinned teen sighs, murmurs “thanks”, and gets up, striding over to his childhood friend.

 

* * *

  
  
Akashi smiles, sweet and coy, as he leans against Nijimura’s shoulder. The older teen’s expression twitches, pinching in embarrassment, brow furrowing as he tries to focus.  
  
“What game are you trying to play, Akashi?” he demands, tongue flicking over his lower lip reflexively.  
  
The scion smiles wider, the curve of his lips edging into something playful. He presses his weight further against Nijimura’s harder, shoulder to shoulder, grins when he feels the sharp jut of the older teen’s hip rubbing against his own.  
  
“Basketball, Nijimura-san,” Akashi says softly, teeth dragging over his own lips, pleased when Nijimura’s eyes narrow at him, tracking the motion. He releases the ball, letting it drop to the pavement, starting to dribble leisurely. “I wasn’t aware we might have been playing something else.”  
  
Nijimura lunges forward and swipes at the basketball, managing it just barely to steal it from him. He fumbles with the ball for a brief moment before storming across the court and Akashi chases after him when he recovers from surprise, trying not to smile when he jumps to try and block the older’s shot.  
  
It’s a good one-on-one and Nijimura walks him home afterwards.

 

* * *

 

"Is something the matter, Akashi-kun?" Momoi prompts, frowning up at him from where she's seated on the ground against the wall, knees up, scribbling on her clipboard.  
  
"Ah, sorry." The redhead inclines his head apologetically. "May I sit down by you?" When she nods, he makes his way over to the wall and sits down, leaving a few inches of space between their arms. He brings his knees up and stretches his arms out, supporting his elbows against his knees. "Seeing as I've already aided everyone else with something, I felt as though I should ask you as well if you're in need of help. Tetsuya's been elusive, but I should expect we'll have _plenty_ to sort out given the chance."  
  
The pink-haired blinks at him before she starts giggling. She brings her hand up to cover her mouth. "You're so thoughtful, Akashi-kun!" she exclaims, smiling. She twirls her pen in her fingers, thoughtful as she leans her head back to rest against the wall, her ponytail flattening out at the pressure. "No, I don't need any help with anything. But then again," her rose pink gaze flickers over to him, sharp as ever, "you should know I'm not a woman who needs a man to sort out her problems for her."  
  
"No, of course," Akashi drops his head, smiling. He's always appreciated her quiet competitiveness and assertiveness. "I should know better. My apologies, Satsuki."  
  
"You're forgiven," Momoi replies diplomatically, leaning over to rest her head against his shoulder. "Only this once though."

 

* * *

  
  
“I’ll meet you on the rooftop later then?” Akashi asks softly.  
  
“Yeah. I didn’t bring a bento today so I have to go buy lunch.” Nijimura looks away, scratching at the back of his neck, seeming embarrassed. The scion feels warm at the sight of the hint of a flush starting to appear in the older teen’s cheeks as he mumbles, "I’ll be a little late.”  
  
“That’s fine,” Akashi answers honestly, smiling a little to himself. “I’m just glad you’re indulging me at all.”  
  
Nijimura does a double-take, blinking at him. “What? What do you mean? Why _wouldn’t_ I say yes to lunch with you?”  
  
Akashi startles at the sharp feeling of butterflies pressing against the inside of his stomach and the rush of heat to his cheeks. Nijimura seems to realize what he’s said and flusters, covering his eyes with a hand.  
  
“Oh geez,” he says under his breath, and Akashi can see a flush rising up Nijimura’s neck over the top of his loosened collar. "Just. Just get out of here,” he says embarrassedly, waving his free hand. "I need a moment. See you at lunch.”  
  
“Okay,” the younger breathes, trying not to chuckle. “Okay."  
  
Akashi descends the stairs back down to the first years’ floor when the warning bell rings, finding Midorima waiting for him at the base of the stairs.  
  
“I was wondering where you were,” the green-haired teen says disapprovingly, playing with his lucky item for the day, a phone charm. “Come, we’ll be late to class.” He pauses, staring at Akashi.  
  
“Is something the matter?”  
  
“No,” Midorima says after a moment, stilted. “You just seem happy.”  
  
“Do I?" Akashi feels himself smile as he closes his eyes. "I've had good reason to be.”

 

* * *

  
  
"Tetsuya."  
  
The blue-haired boy stops, stiffening. His shoulders drop and he turns slowly to look at his vice captain over his shoulder. "Yes, Akashi-kun," he says, sounding cautious.  
  
The redhead jerks his head towards the gym door leading outside to the water faucets. "If we may, I'd like to talk outside for a bit."  
  
"Oooooh, did you do something bad, Tetsu?" Aomine hoots out from the free throw line, smirking. He tosses the basketball without even looking at it, gaze instead on the duo heading towards the door. "Gotta be something serious to have the vice cap wanna talk to you alone."  
  
"Absolutely," Akashi intercepts before Kuroko can say anything. He reaches over and pinches the other teen by the lobe of his ear. "Tetsuya is a very naughty boy in need of punishment."  
  
Kuroko makes a strangled noise, stumbling after the vice captain, flushing when Kise's eyes land on him, wide and confused. He rubs at his ear, pouting when the two of them are outside. Really, past Kuroko's cool and deadpan exterior, the teen is just as childish as his age.  
  
"Tetsuya," Akashi folds his arms across his chest, looking at the other with a stern gaze. "Please do something about your dancing around with Ryouta. Frankly, Satsuki and I are in some amount of pain watching this going on."  
  
Kuroko is clearly restraining the urge to roll his eyes. "With all due respect, Akashi-kun, your flirting with Nijimura-san has also gotten distracting."  
  
"That's simply because you're too astute," the scion counters calmly. He's not wrong; Kuroko and Momoi are both abnormally observant people, Kuroko because his hobby is people-watching and Momoi because she's ridiculously emotionally keen.  
  
"I think everyone else is late on the uptake," the blue-haired teen replies, stretching out his arms absently. He bends at the waist, reaching for his toes. "The group is a bit slow when it comes to romance."  
  
"A _bit_ slow is generous, Tetsuya," Akashi sighs, thoughts flittering back to his captain. Nijimura isn't playing hard to get, he's just painfully _dense_ sometimes. He has to concede he's ended up finding the captain's obliviousness adorable and it certainly cannot be said that Akashi doesn't like to watch Nijimura _squirm_. "Everyone in there is romantically incompetent, excluding Satsuki."  
  
Kuroko straightens up, smiling. "Momoi-san gets her way no matter what."  
  
"If you know that much," Akashi taps at his arm with his fingers, pleased as he says his next warning words, "please sort out things with Ryouta before I have Satsuki get involved."  
  
The other teen sighs before he passes the vice captain to head back inside. "It appears Akashi-kun has gotten a touch too strong."  
  
Akashi smiles to himself. "Of course, Tetsuya, you should know I _always_ win."

 

* * *

  
  
"You're playing me," Nijimura says abruptly, as though he has suddenly reached a realization. He stops, turning to look at Akashi with brows knit and lips pressed together in a thin line.  
  
"Right now?" Akashi says, feigning ignorance. He stops jogging, dribbling the basketball absently. "A one-on-one in the middle of practice hardly seems appropriate, Nijimura-san."  
  
"You _know_  that's not what I'm talking about, Akashi," the captain says, sounding a little strangled, starting to look a little red-faced when he realizes everyone else is staring at him. "You little _shit_ \-- we're talking in the locker-room _right now_."  
  
He grabs Akashi by the wrist, a bit rougher and more urgent than the younger teen expects. The scion smiles, looking down at the ground for a moment to regain his composure. He follows quietly as the captain drags him to the locker room with a red face as the rest of the Generation of Miracles looks on in confusion and concern.  
  
The door slams shut heavily behind them. Nijimura lets go of his wrist and turns around, expression tight, opening his mouth to say something and Akashi is already moving.   
  
He surges forward and leans up on his tiptoes to kiss him, soft despite his tight grip on Nijimura's tank top. The black-haired captain makes a surprised, warm noise against his mouth, eyelashes fluttering, hands hanging in the air.

"I suppose I wasn't opposed to that one-on-one after all," Akashi manages afterwards, looking up at the taller teen with coy eyes.  
  
Nijimura stares at him before a fond expression slips over his face. "You're so dangerous," he accuses breathlessly, reaching up to thumb Akashi's cheek tenderly.  
  
"Shall we call that a tie?" the scion proposes, fingers tightening in Nijimura's tank top again. "I think a rematch is in order, Nijimura-san."  
  
"Akashi-kun, Nijimura-senpai," Kuroko's voice comes from outside the locker-room door. He knocks insistently, but gently. "Please control yourselves."  
  
Akashi tsks as Nijimura flushes even darker, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. He steps away from the younger teen, embarrassed. Kuroko of all people knows what they're really up to in here, but Akashi suspects that everyone else (Momoi excluded) thinks they're fighting.  
  
They're out of the locker room not long afterwards, but not before Akashi's managed to press a brief kiss to the captain's lips. Momoi smirks at him from across the gym, chewing on the end of her pen, and he'll really have to be careful not to get on her bad side anytime soon. Kuroko sighs, exasperated, and Akashi hasn't decided yet if he should thank the teen for covering for him or if he should be upset he interrupted them.  
  
"Quit your gawking," Nijimura snaps irritably at the first string from behind him. "Hustle back to practice!"  
  
Akashi smiles when the captain grazes his fingers across his elbow as he passes him to head for the ball rack.

 

* * *

  
  
“Alright,” Nijimura says when Akashi turns back around to look at him once they reach the gate to his mansion. He hesitates, sticking a hand into his pocket and scratching at his cheek with the other one. He lingers for a few moments, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, as though delaying before he finally opens his mouth and says, “Good night."  
  
Akashi holds out his hand, trying to bite back his smile when Nijimura blinks at him, confused.  
  
"Am I making a deal with the devil?" the black-haired captain asks slowly, reaching out to take his hand.  
  
"Something like that." Akashi smiles openly now, and squeezes the captain's hand back. He swallows past the butterflies, says his next words like he rehearsed, "Do have free time this weekend? If you've nothing better to do, I thought we could go out to eat."  
  
"Are you asking me out on a _date_?" Nijimura asks next after a moment, voice hushed with the barest hint of incredulity and excitement.  
  
"Is that what you want it to be?" the shorter teen prompts, looking at the captain innocently. He squeezes Nijimura’s hand again, stepping closer and linking their fingers and enjoying the way the older teen’s expression twists in embarrassment.  
  
"Damn, I--" Nijimura looks away, hand coming up to cover his face. "You think you're charming, don't you?"  
  
"I'm afraid if you looked in a mirror,” Akashi grins, warm in his cheeks, a pleasant fluttering in his stomach, "I'd be no match.”  
  
“You and your witty mouth,” Nijimura mutters fondly, leaning forward to press his forehead against the younger's.   
  
They stay like that for a few moments, just breathing, before Nijimura noses his cheeks and then kisses him impulsively. The captain kisses him slowly, pulling his hand out of his pocket to reach up and cup Akashi’s cheek. The redhead leans into him, letting go of Nijimura’s hand to fist his hands into the other’s hoodie by his hips. The older keeps languidly kissing him, pecking at his mouth once before finally pulling away completely. He keeps his hands cupped on Akashi’s cheeks and he’s visibly red even in the dim light.  
  
“Let’s have breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow.”  
  
Akashi stutters out a nervous breath, fingers clenching tighter against Nijimura’s waist. “Okay,” he manages after swallowing.  
  
Nijimura leans in and kisses him again, brief, before letting go. “Good night.”  
  
They linger for a bit, staring at each other, comfortable in each other’s body warmth. Akashi presses close, hugs the older teen and kisses his neck before pulling away and murmuring a good night in response. Nijimura finally turns to leave and as Akashi keys himself in past the gate, he thinks he’ll sleep well tonight, even with nervous anticipation curling in his stomach.


End file.
